


Two Bros Chillin' On A Couch

by Vel_es



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_es/pseuds/Vel_es
Summary: Spokojny wieczór w Bunkrze, chłopcy oglądają filmy. Wszystko jest bardzo heteroseksualne, są też odgłosy laserów w próżni.





	Two Bros Chillin' On A Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem co się dzieje, potrzebuję bety, piszę rzeczy w środku nocy, a potem trzymam je na laptopie przez pół roku. Send help.  
> Za wszystkie nieudane aluzje do Star Wars przepraszam. Próbowałam.

Odgłos skrzypiących zawiasów i zatrzaskiwanych drzwi poniósł się echem po korytarzach bunkru. _Cholera_ , pomyślał Dean, kierując się prosto w stronę kuchni, _trzeba będzie je naoliwić._ Plastikowe torby, który rozłożył na blacie pełne były cieplutkiego, ociekającego zawałem serca jedzenia i Dean przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się zapachem. Cas zjawił się kilka sekund później, niezawodnie wykrywając obecność burgerów w bliskim sąsiedztwie. Jednak kiedy już przekroczył próg i rozejrzał się uważnie, potwierdzając, iż jego radar rzeczywiście się nie mylił, anioł wydał się odrobinę zagubiony, jak gdyby nie wiedział co dalej ze sobą zrobić. Dean zerknął dyskretnie w jego stronę.

\- Zgarniesz piwo z lodówki? – otrzymując mały uśmiech i kiwnięcie głową w odpowiedzi, Dean otworzył szufladę w poszukiwaniu sztućców. Generalnie nie byłyby im one potrzebne, gdyby jego braciszek nie upierał się przy żywieniu się jak jakiś nieokrzesany barbarzyńca (jedzenie trawy to jedna sprawa, ale dlaczego _łyżką_?!).  A, waśnie, to przypomniało mu-

\- Sammyyyy! Mamy twoje zielsko! – wydarł się Dean, po czym wrócił do przerwanego uprzednio zajęcia. Z ramionami pełnymi talerzy, toreb i - ughh - łyżek, udał się w stronę starej kanapy, mianowanej oficjalnie strefą filmową. Obok niej stał niski stolik z chyboczącą się nogą, odkopany kilka dni wcześniej z bunkrowego magazynu, na który to Dean zgrabnie upuścił cały ładunek. Nawet tutejsze talerze były podejrzane - nieważne jak niedelikatnie je traktował, nigdy nie dało się na nich dostrzec choćby rysy.

Dean westchnął z zadowoleniem i wyciągnął się w lewym rogu kanapy. Naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć, że mieli wolny wieczór. Podobne zjawiska leżały na granicy rzadkiej anomalii i dosłownego cudu. Choć z drugiej strony, chwila oddechu była im bardzo potrzebna. Jasne, Cas rozumiał teraz znacznie więcej aluzji do popkultury – chyba jedyna dobra rzecz która wynikła z całego fiaska z Metatronem –  ale co komu po aluzjach jeśli nigdy nie obejrzał filmu? Na tym etapie noc filmowa stanowiła dla Dean’a moralną obligację.

Pobłogosławić projektantom bunkru za grube ściany, albowiem dyskusja odnośnie tego, czy najpierw oglądać należy trylogię oryginalną czy trylogię prequeli szybko przekroczyła akceptowalny poziom natężenia dźwięku. Już na początku „Nowej Nadziei” okazało się również, że to, iż Cas rozróżnia najważniejsze postacie i obiekty wcale nie znaczy, że widzi w filmie jakikolwiek sens.

Ach, naiwne stworzenie. Po co komu sens, kiedy można mieć odgłosy laserów w próżni?

Starszy Winchester powolnie rozprostował plecy i wziął głęboki oddech, przeistaczając się z człowieka kanapowego w człowieka kanapowego z misją. Ktoś musiał w końcu ukulturowić tego pierzastego heretyka.

 

* * *

 

Dean nigdy nie przyzna się, że spędził więcej czasu patrząc na Castiel’a niż na film, ani że zasnął w połowie „Imperium Kontratakuje”. Bzdurą było by także stwierdzenie, że poczuł w nocy coś miękkiego oraz ciepłego, przypominającego w dotyku pióra, otulającego jego plecy i łaskoczącego go w policzek. Pfff.

I jeśli Dean obudził się rano w ramionach swojego najlepszego przyjaciela („Rozmawialiśmy o tym, Cas! Przestrzeń osobista!”), a jego twarz zupełnie platonicznie przybrała kolor dojrzałego buraka? Cóż, nikt mu tego nie udowodni.

Jak tylko Dean dobierze się do telefonu swego brata i usunie wszystkie zdjęcia.

**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze mile widziane c:


End file.
